The Road Once Travelled
by miui
Summary: The Malfoys are given the chance to go back and change the outcome of the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Malfoys looked around them in shock. They had somehow been transported from the battle ground that was their home to their Chateaux in France. Before any of them could react to the change in scenery they heard footsteps approaching.

Sharing alarmed looks they all raised their wands and pointed them at the door ready for whatever fate approached. Though that hardly mattered as the moment the door opened they all froze at the sight that greeted them.

There stood before them was Severus Snape dressed all in white with a halo above his head. Time seemed to stand still for a few minutes as they processed what they were seeing. The sound of a throat being cleared jolted Lucius out of his shock.

"Severus what is going on here?", he questioned. "One minute we were battling to the death the next we arrived in our French residence and why on earth are you dressed like that?" Severus paused a minute before answering, "unfortunately Lucius the you lost the battle. Your dead bodies are lying now in the Manor. Your er … souls have come to the Chateaux as this is a place you have always thought of as safe. I am here on the orders of the greater powers to offer you a deal."

The Malfoys stunned. "Are you an angel then Uncle Sev?" asked Draco. "No just an intermediary." "Well you certainly look like an angel Severus", Narcissa complimented. Severus did not think of this as a compliment in the least. "This is my punishment for my previous life. Talking of which I am here to offer you a deal." "What sort of deal?", inquired Lucius.

"The fates have been conferring and feel that the outcome of the battle could have been different if certain events had happened differently. They would like to offer you the chance to go back and change things. The only catch is you all have to agree to go back or no one goes. You have a few minutes to discuss this and then decide." With that Severus took a step back and allowed them some privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius looked at his family, took a deep breath and then spoke, "Personally I think we should take this chance that we are being given. We will be able to make clear informed choices and clear the Malfoy name. More importantly though we will be able to save our world."  
Narcissa looked at her husband in astonishment. "This will be a hard task Lucius. We will have to go against everything we were bought up believing. Against everyone we know. If we are to really bring about change we will have to change first. Changing means we will lose many friends and allies. We will have to relive the whole war and we have no knowledge that we will actually be successful. It is a huge gamble to take." "Well I suppose I am to be the deciding factor", mused Draco. "Mother you are right. This will be difficult. We may lose friends. People we are close to. We will make enemies but at the same time we may gain friends. We will find people fighting for the same cause as us. People who are trying to create a new world. A better world. We have no way of knowing that we are going to win but at least we will know that we are right. I think we should do this."  
Though still nervous about the future or should she call it past Narcissa nodded. Her decision like her loyalty would lay with her family. Together they could and they would.  
Severus moved towards them when they all turned to look at him. "I take it you have come to an agreement to which you all agree?" he asked. "We have", replied Lucius. "And what have you decided?" "We have decided to go back Uncle Sev. To fight again and to win", Draco replied determinedly.  
Severus nodded, "Ok. The fates have predetermined the time in which you will go back. You will be going to the summer before Draco's first year at Hogwarts." "Is that time set in stone?" asked Narcissa. "I'm afraid so", Severus answered. The three before him nodded.

"Now before I send you back I need to give you some information. You will go back to the summer before first year. You will keep your past memories to help with the future. You will not be able to share these memories with anyone except a selected group. This group consists of 1. Severus Snape 2. Sirius Black 3. Remus Lupin 4. Andromeda Tonks 5. Ted Tonks. No one else."  
All three Malfoys looked at him in astonishment. "The Tonks, Black and Lupin", questioned Lucius, "we have had no positive dealing with them Severus not to mention Black is incarcerated and Lupin is a werewolf."  
"These are to be your allies in the war. Is it not better to have these instead of just your three man army?" questioned Severus. Narcissa looked at Lucius. "Think about it dear. We will have the backing of the Black family. With Andromeda and Sirius on our side our struggles will be easier. And as for Lupin, Severus can help with his ailment. With that under control Lupin himself will be a great asset." Lucius nodded resignedly, "it's not like I have a choice is it?"

"Right so as I am sure you have figured out by now you need to get Black out of Azkaban. With him by your side you will need to take Harry Potter away from the Dursley family and limit the influence that Dumbledore has over him. You need to actively take steps to try and prevent the rise of Tom Riddle again. You need to work on him becoming mortal before he can be completely destroyed. You are aware of the people that can help you and the fates will appoint a representative from the Other Side to check on you every once in a while. The representative will only meet with Lucius and Narcissa. Now are there any questions before I send you back?" Severus paused to give the family a chance to speak.  
Lucius looked over at Draco before he spoke, "Is it possible to obliviate Draco so that he has no recollection of the last seven years or of this meeting?"


End file.
